


Around the World and Back

by notimmortal



Series: Invisible [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, No Mary, Probably ooc, Sherlock love John, Songfic, but it was a mutual parting of Mary, i'm still sorry, mentions of drug use, very slight though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I can't help but say I'm falling in love and it's scaring me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic in the series!
> 
> Song for this fic is "Around the World and Back" by State Champs and can be found in italics

_Been around the world and back this year. Told myself I wanna face this fear, but I don’t think I can stand on my own._

 

Sherlock and John sat on the floor, John’s limbs tangled around Sherlock’s body. Sherlock still believed him to be a false body, something conjured before him by his mind.

 

“I’m not certain I can do this anymore, John,” Sherlock said. “See you with Mary. Know that your child is on the way. Know that I am on my own, even though I have been for months now. I can’t do it. I can’t exist by myself.”

 

_She’s got eyes like spring, legs like the summer. Everybody says she looks just like her mother, but I think she wants that left alone._

Sherlock couldn’t help but applaud the realism in the John his mind had made before him. The subtle differences between the strands of his hair, the brightness of his eyes. Even his jumper felt as if it was just within his grasp.

 

“Sherlock,” John pleaded. “I’m right here. I’m real, I’m here.”

 

_There’s too many ways to say goodbye._

“I think we have to stop this, John,” Sherlock said softly. “I… Maybe it’s time I leave my mind palace. Return to the world. That’s what the real John would want. He wouldn’t want me here, on drugs. Even if it is with you.”

 

John lifted his head at this, searching Sherlock’s eyes. Maybe this way… “You’re right, Sherlock. I- He wouldn’t want that for you.”

 

_But it’s quite the opposite this time._

Sherlock stood up, stumbling as he did so. “I don’t know how I will live without him. Or you.”

 

_Sometimes I can’t help but say I’m falling in love and it’s scaring me. It came to me in a dream, now all that’s left is our empathy._

John racked his brain for the best way to fix this. Then it hit him. “Maybe, if you get off the drugs, you can show him you’ve changed. Show him that you are better, show him that you need him and that he needs you.”

 

“You’re always so wise, John,” Sherlock said, before pulling him into his arms. “I hope this works. I can’t be without him.”

 

Sherlock went to lay down closing his eyes once on his couch. John used this time to back out of the room, knowing that Sherlock would come around in a week or two.

 

_But this is just the life I ordered. One step back and two steps forward. Sometimes I can’t help but say we’re making history._

***

 

_Been around the world and back this year. I never wanted to be so sincere._

John sat in the home he had shared with Mary up until she left. There was no trace of her within the home, nothing that hinted at him ever having a wife except for a manila envelope that contained divorce papers. It must have been Mycroft.

 

It was hard to wait for Sherlock, especially in this place that once seemed to hold so much for John and his future. Now the only thing that the home held was an empty feeling and loneliness.

 

“He will come back, you know,” a voice said from John’s doorway, shocking him out of his sulk. John turned to see Mycroft, how he got into his home, John didn’t bother to ask. “He contacted me earlier, seeking assistance.”

 

“You knew I was there?”

 

“Of course I did. You’re going to be his hero, John, his savior, his saint.”

 

_I’m not a hero or a saint. But don’t push me away._

“I just want the man I love back. You must know that, Mycroft.”

 

The elder Holmes brother nodded. “You have done much good for him, John.”

 

“And just as much bad,” John said, putting his head in his hands. “Do you think he can forgive me?”

 

_When you believed in me it brought us together. Everybody says that it won’t last forever. Close your eyes, don’t cut the ties, it makes sense._

“You forgave him, didn’t you?”

 

“I nearly got him killed, twice. Once by my former wife’s hands, and once by his own,” John said softly, the weight of his words crashing over him in waves. “I wouldn’t blame him if he never spoke to me again.”

 

Mycroft sat down at the table across from John. “John, as you could obviously see today, my brother loves you. Very much. There is not a doubt in my mind that he will forgive you. Just as I had no doubt that you would come to forgive him.”

 

“There was no way you could’ve known I’d forgive him. I didn’t even think I would. But he pulled me out of that fire…”

 

_Sometimes I can’t help but say I’m falling in love and it’s scaring me._

The elder Holmes brother sighed. “It was clear to everyone that you two were in love. Everyone besides you two. There was no doubt in my mind you’d forgive him. And he will forgive you,” Mycroft stood, grabbing his umbrella and striding to the door. “He’ll be here in a few days. Do be ready for him.”

 

_It came to me in a dream. Now all that’s left is our empathy._

“Mycroft?” John called before he could walk out the door. Mycroft turned his head slightly to see John. “Thank you.”

 

“I should be thanking you, Doctor Watson. You’re getting him back on track.”

 

_But this is just the life I ordered. One step back and two steps forward._

“And he’s keeping me on track,” John said as Mycroft walked out the door, closing it softly. Silence echoed around John as he sat alone in his flat. “A few more days, love. Then you’ll be here.”

 

_Sometimes I can’t help but say we’re making history. Our history._

***

 

Sherlock walked quietly up to the door of John and Mary’s flat. He could do this. He just had to see John, show him that he was better. Then maybe he’d be allowed back into his life.

 

_You pulled me in like a tidal wave and let ourselves just float away with no direction or a way to rewind._

Sherlock knocked tentatively on the door and waited. He went over what he wanted to say to John once more, hoping to persuade his friend to become his friend again.

 

“Sherlock?” John asked as he opened the door, feigning surprise at seeing him there.

 

“John,” Sherlock said, and even to his own ears it sounded like he couldn’t believe his friend to be there. “I… You… May I come in?”

 

John stepped aside to allow his friend into the empty flat. “Tea?’

 

“Um... Yes, please, John,” Sherlock said, following John into the kitchen. “Where’s Mary?”

 

_Yeah you pulled me in like a tidal wave. I thought that it was my mistake._

“She’s gone, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock stilled, not believing what he was hearing. “What?”

 

John stopped what he was doing and walked over to Sherlock. “She’s gone. She’s not coming back.”

 

“John… I’m sorry, John. Whatever it is I did, I will do whatever it take to get her to come ba-“

 

“Sherlock,” John said firmly. “You didn’t do anything. She left on her own.”

 

“I…” Sherlock stopped, unsure of what to say. Looking down, he mumble, “I’m sorry that you lost her, John.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Sherlock’s head shot up, eyes locking with John’s. “What?”

 

_And we’d fall apart before I say goodbye._

“I loved Mary, don’t get me wrong. But she hurt you. She lied, about everything. About who she was, about having a child,” Sherlock inhaled sharply at that revelation. “But, in the end, she set me straight. Told me to stop denying to myself the one thing I had denied for so long. She sent me back to you, love.”

 

_But it’s quite the opposite this time._

Something inside Sherlock’s brain clicked. “It was you,” John nodded. “I… I thought you weren’t there.”

 

“I know, love. And I’m so sorry for that. I shouldn’t have left you alone like that.”

 

_Sometimes I can’t help but say I’m falling in love and it’s scaring me._

“I love you,” Sherlock blurted out. “I… Since the start, or near enough to it. I never thought I’d fall in love, John. Then you came around. It’s… It’s terrifying. How can you stand this feeling?”

 

_It came to me in a dream. Now all that’s left is our empathy._

John laughed, pulling Sherlock into a tight embrace. “I know you’re new at this love. But I promise you, you have nothing to fear with me. Not anymore. Not ever again.”

 

“I don’t… I can’t lose you, John. You know this, right?” Sherlock mumbled into John’s hair, holding his blogger as if letting him go would make him disappear.

 

“I know. I can’t lose you either. Not again.”

 

_But this is just the life I ordered. One step back and two steps forward._

“So what do we do now?” Sherlock asked timidly, still refusing to pull away from John.

 

“We start over,” John said, drawing back from Sherlock just enough to look him in the eyes. “We go back to solving crimes, but together. Really together.”

 

_Sometimes I can’t help but say we’re making history._

Sherlock nodded, looking down at John. “I… May I kiss you, John?”

 

John smiled. “That’s a good place to start,” he said, standing on his toes to kiss his detective.

 

_Our history._

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished with this series! Thank you to all who have read it. Comments and kudos are appreciated but never required. I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
